fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Zarian-213/Wykopujemy z trumny Umar(l)aka
Umar(l)ak Hej, właśnie świeżo kupiłem Umaraka i z góry powiem, że mi się zajebiście podoba. Więc chciałem zrobić małą recenzje tego setu, która w sumie jest moją pierwszą. A więc zaczynamy Wykopywanie go z trumny Umar(l)ak (3).jpg|Trumna jest, łopata jest, tylko ziemi nie ma. Umar(l)ak (12).jpg Pudełko jest całkiem niezłe a krawędzie się nie rozklejają, co można chyba zaliczyć na plus bo ponoć seria z 2015 miała słaby karton. Ja nie kupowałem żadnego z tamtych zestawów więc się nie wypowiem. Zdziwiła mnie duża ilość małych części, pinów,axli itp. ze względu na to że Umarak jest w CCBS, co jest na plus. Po rekonstrukcji w moich tajemnych laboratoriach Umar(l)ak (8).jpg Umar(l)ak (7).jpg Umar(l)ak (5).jpg Umar(l)ak (2).jpg Umar(l)ak (1).jpg Umar(l)ak (10).jpg Umar(l)ak (14).jpg Umar(l)ak (13).jpg|"I have POWEEEERRRR!!!" W tym momencie powinna następić przemiana, ale że żyjemy w takich czasach LEGO wycieło ją i sprzedają jako DLC Na pierwszy rzut oka, uwagę przyciąga duże poroże Umaraka. Z początku mi nie pasowało i chciałem je zdjąc, ale bez niego ma mniej charakteru i wygląda biednie. Fajnie zrobiono nogi, tak customowo, mimo że są dość "nieszczelne" to jednak pasują do tej postaci. Dużym plusem jest artykulacja naramienników co jest dość rzadkie jak na ten element pancerza, ale niezmiernie pomaga przy pozowaniu. Ręce są ok, kolorystycznie pasują ale projektanci mogli się trochę wysilić.Sam tułów jest w średnim stopniu customowy co jest zdecydowanie na plus (WTF co to za gęba na napierśniku?!). Najsłabsze są plecy, prawie że nie uzbrojone co najbardziej widać przy złączu z ramionami. Tzw. Klocek Jedności to naprawde fajna część, ma ducha starego Bio zwłaszcza dzięki dużej liczbie otworów i szczegołów. Cieszą takie szczegóły jak zapasowa amunicja na łańcuchu i miejsce na miecz (żeby dać łuk na plecach, musiałem dodać jedną cześć kosztem połączenia z kreaturami ale i tak żadnej nie mam) przez co nie walają się później gdzie popadnie. Jeżeli ktoś chce może podwyższyć ramiona o jedno oczko (bo dali taką możliwość), ale według mnie wygląda wtedy troche za bardzo napakowanie. A ponoć miał być koniec... Umar(l)ak (11).jpg Umar(l)ak (4).jpg Umar(l)ak (9).jpg A taki mały bonus na dali, możemy utworzć z części zestawu Pułapkę, oczywiście kosztem naramienników przez co Umarak wygląda dość słabo. No i coś dla czego wiele osob kupi ten set, Maska Kontroli. Jest naprawde szczegółowa (no może maska Kreacji była trochę bardziej) i ma fajny design, jedynym jej minusem jest fakt że widać trochę części brody po jej założeniu. Maska Łowcza Umaraka też świetnie wygląda, pasuje do postaci. Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz, jak się przyjrzeć to maska Umaraka ma między oczami takie kółko, takie same jak mają maski Kreacji, Kontroli, górna Vahi oraz maski szkieletów. Makuta tworzył maski hybrydowe które były niestabilne i trudne do opanowania przez Okotoran przez co nie były zbyt popularne. Czyżby Makuta się zagalopował i stworzył maskę która zmieniła jakiegoś Okotorana w Umaraka? Co w sumie wyjaśniłoby dlaczego mu pomagał, bo pewnie Makuta obiecał że go odmieni... No ale tylko teoryzuje. Dys is di end Umar(l)ak (6).jpg Podsumowując Umarak to pożądny set, takie 7,5/10-8/10 którego powinno się kupić przynajmniej dla Maski Kontroli, polecam. Z takich innych informacji, Umaraka kupiłem w eSHOPnet za 73 złocisze z wysyłką za 89. Z innej beczki, co sądzicie o mojej pierwszej recenzji? (zakładając że w ogóle ja przeczytacie). Ciekawostka Umarak to po Turecku znaczy "nadzieje". Taki tam bonus 20160525_191503.jpg 20160525_191635.jpg A że się nudzę postanowiłem zrobić lamerską przebudowę Umaraka... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach